Daa! Daa! Daa!: Closer you and I
by warrior81491
Summary: Miyu hates rich people... but she is destined to meet a rich guy... is she going to accept his love or priorities her pride… read this story to find out
1. I'm not paying!

**Summary**: Miyu hates rich people... but she is destined to meet a rich guy... is she going to accept his love or priorities her pride…( read this story to find out)

**warrior81491**: Here's the first chapter hope you'll love it... and i say that i don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! only the story... sorry for those grammatical errors... now I'm changing it... hope you understand....

**Chapter 1- I'm not paying!**

**Miyu was a very active girl,** she do lots of work including boy's work… actually she do this things because she want to live in a simple way, even thought Miyu was all by her self since her mother left and her father died because of illness and uncertainties…

"MIYU! HURRY UP!"

Wannya said to Miyu screaming like its end of the world. Wannya was her boss… she is working at the pizza house as a deliverer, she is always on the hurry cause her boss want to. As a employee she must follow what Wannya orders or else she would be fired…

"Geee…he is always on the hurry!"

Miyu murmured… then off she go, she ride her motorbike in delivering while... she is on the open road her head gear where unfasten from her head that leads to fall from the road and she immediately turn her head were her head gear fall… and not knowing that a fancy car came across from the blue…

"OH MY GOD!"

Miyu screams for she is going to bump the car…but she quickly pull her breaks, even thought she pull her breaks still it's to late… she really bump the car that leaves her down from the road…however the crash was not that serious she still have strength to get up…

"HEY MISTER! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY CAR!"

A very handsome guy went out from his car… and screamed at stared at the man and her right eye brows ascend… "Is he calling me mister?" she said to her self irritated…

"Look! Mister, you scratch my car and you must pay for the repair"

"What? Is just a little scratch…NO, never I'm not paying for that,"

Miyu said while detaching her head mask, which unveils her long blond hair as well as her beautiful face…

"By the way I'm not a man!"

She said it very sarcastic…the man stared at her with amazement but still he ignore the attraction that he felt…

"Look her Miss! You bump my car and you scratch it"

"yeah I see it… but still I' don't pay it!"

Miyu said it simply then she go back to her motorbike... she ride it like leaving the man a behind… but before she go a firm hand stop her…

"Were do you think you're going?"

"I'm going back to my work!"

The man was really pest of what Miyu do and now he is very angry of what Miyu did to his car… Miyu was just staring at him like she is frowning… she unfold the hands of the man then ride her motorbike as quickly as she could…

"That damn…rich bastard I'm not paying for those scratches…"

Miyu said to her thought then drove her motorbike away from the man. She just ignores those screams and shouts that man is doing…

"HEY MISS, YOU MUST PAY FOR THIS! STOP! DON'T GO!"

The man was to late…the girl was not there…but then the young man notice that her ID was left from behind… subsequently he grab the ID…

"Oh, Miss Miyu Kōzuki!"

After seeing Miyu's ID…the man smiled very devilish like he want revenge or something… "I'll see you soon Ms. Miyu Kōzuki! I'll make you pay for scratching my car!" the man said determine…

Miyu finish delivering and now she's heading back to Pizza house…at the Pizza house she notice that there is a fancy car park behind the Pizza House…

"Oh my God! This is the car that I bump a while ago…"

Miyu's eyes widen…she was shock of what she saw also it made her angry. Miyu went immediately to the Pizza House…

-At the door-

"Oh, Miyu you're here! Somebody is looking for you…"

"Great! now I'm in big trouble" she said it in her thought,

Miyu just nods at Wannya then proceed to the table were the man is waiting at her… she stared at the man annoyed and her eyebrows were in line... its an expression of getting angry. The man face her with a devilish attractive smile…

**warrior81491: **How do you find the story...? hope you like it and i'll make sure that I will update soon the next chapters... and please don't forget to review... I'm looking forward on it.... :-)


	2. I hate him…

**warrior81491**: Thanks for the review i really appreciate it... it makes me more flexible in writing because it ables me to know my weaknesses... now I'm applying it... so this is the next chapter hope you'll love it... this chapter was change because of the grammatical errors... sorry for the inconvenience...

**Chapter 2- I hate him…**

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to inquire your dept!"

"WHAT!" Miyu's eyes widen and now she is very mad "This person makes my day crap!" Miyu said on her thought while staring at the man…

"By the way I'm Kanata! And you're Miyu, right?"

"How did you know my name?"

Kanata didn't answer her question... he only handed her the ID and gave her an attractive smile…Miyu was getting angrier… at that moment she quickly get her ID... then act to leave but before she reach the door Kanata stop her by holding her right hand…

"Where are you going? I'm not finish with you!"

Kanata said start to get angry…but she is still mad to face him... so he pull her hand to unfurl from his but his hand was very firm… instead of let going the hand… Kanata pull her and that makes Miyu's body append from his…their faces were centimeter away…

"Don't you dare run away from me?"

"Are you scaring me? Well… I'm not scared with you…"

Both of them gave each other a frowning face and an electrifying look. Mean while Wannya distract their intensity… Kanata move backward to Miyu…

"Miyu!" I need you to deliver this"

"Ok boss!"

Wannya was holding a dozen of pizza as well as he stared at Miyu and Kanata…he was wondering why these people look so battled up… however he didn't mind it. After that he gave the pizzas to Miyu…then she quickly take the pizza and off she go but before she fully go she gave a raging fire vision to Kanata…

Katana was very pest at her… "Some day I'll get you and I make you pay for this!" Kanata said in his mind very determine to take revenge… suddenly a plan pop up to his brain and he immediately approach the boss of Miyu and ask something about her like... where she live and other personal stuff…

"Thank you Sir! And please don't tell Miyu that I ask you about her!"

"Ok!"

Wannya was still wondering… but didn't mind it, so he went back to his respective work…as well as Kanata went back to his office. He sit to his comfy chair… he is thinking about Miyu but in special way... he admit that he was attracted to her beauty but only in that sense, no further feeling is fix to it…

"Kanata dear!"

"Christine!"

Kanata was stun when he saw the girl… she was beautiful... having a long pink hair and a well built sexy body… Christine was a model from a very popular magazine. She was very carzy with Kanata (acting girl friend of Kanata).

"What are you doing here?"

Kanata was really surprise of her presence and also frighten in the since that he don't like the girl because Christine acts that she own him but the truth it is not… she even bug other girls so that girls can't seduce or making an afffair of Kanata. She is like fence to him... covering those chicks... that was so sad to feel.

"I'm here to see you Kanata"

"Ahhh! Ok!" that's the only reply that can she get from Kanata. Suddenly her face become gloomy "is Kanata have another girl?" she ask her self while glaring at Kanata in devilish look…

"Are you dating someone?"

Christine asks him sarcastically… Kanata stared at her realizing something and planning what to do…at that moment he think Miyu... that made him a plan… a plan that Christine will totally go away from him…

"Actually… Yes!"

"What? Tell me you're joking right?"

"You heard me right Christine, I have a girlfriend right now!"

Kanata said like winning the battle and Christine was totally freaking out… she don't know what to say so she just walk out from the place and leave Kanata a frowning face… but before she could do that she ask one more to kanata…

"Who is that damn girl?"

"Miyu is the name she's beautiful, sexy and attractive also she have a pleasing personality"

Kanata said proud…then after hearing those nasty words for her… she leave and now Kanata was totally happy but rapidly he didn't think the consequences that he will encounter… he knows that Christine will definitely take revenge for this and it will be a trouble in the future.

So Kanata plan he needs to contract Miyu as his acting girlfriend… "Hoping Miyu will cooperate or else I'll be domed!" Kanata said to his playing thoughts…

-At the house of Miyu-

"Gosh… what a day! A day that is full of crap! I really hate it!" Miyu said while lying to her sofa… and while she is laying her suddenly Kanata's face pop up to her playing thoughts… "Kanata is the name of that rich bastard…he is quite handsome…not quite…he is totally hot! And definitely attractive! But still I hate him. he is so imature…"she said to her thoughts…

Mean while she fall asleep and she dreamed that she was wearing a beautiful black and pink gown... it really fit her… she looks very gorgeous on the dress. The place was beautiful... it was in the garden among those many lights and a table for two with full of good foods…

"Wow!"

"Do you love it Honey!"

She was stun when she heard the sound... someone called her Honey. She freak out when she saw Kanata…she was anxious at that moment and her heart pump so fast... suddenly Kanata approach her…hold her thin waist. Kanata was about to kiss her but unexpectedly…

"RINNNGGGGGGGGGG!"

**warrior81491**: So how was it...? do you like it? hope you do... well i'm working with the next chapter ... stay tuned...please don't forget to review... i'm looking forward with it...


	3. the past

**warrior81491**: I'm sorry that this chapter takes me time to upload... now here's chapter3... hope you'll love it!

**Chapter 3- the past**

**Miyu open the door and surprisingly Aya was there**. Aya was a photographer from a very famous magazine and was one of Miyu's best of friends. Aya was smiling like there something fish about it.

"oh Aya! What brings you here?" Miyu ask while rubbing her right eye.

"I need you to see this!"

Aya said simply and went immediately to Miyu's sofa. Without any word Miyu followed her and sit beside. At that moment Aya place some pictures to the table right beside the sofa, in a great surprise Miyu's eyes widen and saw the picture of her arguing with the rich bastard.

"Aya, were did you get this… and how…" Miyu was very surprise she even can hardly speak.

"Actually it was an accident, I was walking at the side walk at that time then surprisingly I saw you arguing with that guy…I used my camera to see loser who that guy, again I was surprise when I saw that guy. He was the owner of a famous magazine company that I work on." Aya explain very seriously.

"Ahhh…I see, so why do you take this pictures?" Miyu ask simply while staring at the pictures.

"I got interested!" Aya said simmering and stared Miyu as if there is interesting would be happening.

"Interested?" Miyu quickly stared at Aya, she thinks that something is fishy about her friend and she must know what is it.

"Yes Miyu! You heard me right, I got interested because when I saw you and that guy both of you have special feature… meaning their something about feelings, emotion and love! " Aya's eyes become more simmering and stared Miyu wonderfully.

"Don't look at me like that Aya, I'm warning you!" Miyu got scared of Aya's action she is like a menace to her.

Aya giggle for a moment again she face Miyu seriously, she stared at her like studying and gave Miyu a wondrous smile.

"A picture have meaning, a professional photographer only takes picture for sense and that picture have sense that sense was love. We as a professional photographer we are train to take picture that was very meaningful to look at, we understand it and also investigate it. Did you know that pictures don't like…"

Aya lectured Miyu, making her to understand but before she could continue Miyu interrupted her.

"Hey-hey! Hold on for a minuet Aya… are you lecturing me about your profession?" Miyu said sarcastically.

"Kind of… but the truth is why I tell you this is that, when I saw this picture I feel a very special emotions and my perception say's that you and that guy have future!" Aya said even more serious.

Miyu was astonished of Aya's talk, she can't believe that her friend will tell her like that. She can't deny that Aya was a very good photographer and she is very good in sensing emotions especially in taking pictures. Miyu's thoughts were doubled and she was very confused in that moment, she couldn't quickly react about words and says that Aya talked.

There was an intense silence between them but Aya breaks it, she approach Miyu then hold her both hands and said "To you to understand what I'm saying, observe first your self then analyze everything that way you can understand me!" Aya said then proceed to the door and said goodbye to Miyu.

Miyu just nods to Aya, she was out of her self when Aya told her those words before she went away. Those words were quite mysterious and appealing to analyze and also to understand.

Miyu look again the picture she observe it and analyze, still she don't get it then she decide to stop analyzing because for her it takes time and it is just a waste if she force her self to know it.

-At Kanata's Office-

"Ahhh, I'm so tired!"

Kanata was seriously working his paper works, he was very tired at that moment so he decided to go out from the office just to have some coffee.

He went out to his office and proceeds to a coffee shop next to his building. He orders for a black coffee and brownies. He was sipping gently his coffee, mean while he notices that there is a girl who stared at him. First, he ignored it but in the second time the girl was truly watching him like analyzing his very self.

Kanata got irritated so he decides to go back to his office. At that time the girl was still watching him following him going out via her sight.

"So… you already notice me Kanata! For you to know I will not stop following you until I get revenge!" the mysterious girl thought while looking at Kanata going out from the restaurant.

The girl smiled very dangerously and evilly, she was persuading her self to get revenge because she knows that Kanata is main reason why her life is miserable.

-Back to Kanata-

"Her eyes and her look is very familiar but I can't determine who is she" Kanata think while resting his back to his comfy chair. He remind of his past, that time when he was still 12 years old a girl with 2 years older from his is always watching him playing at his garden. She was quite dirty and ragged, she always watch Kanata every afternoon. Until one day Kanata got irritated to the girl so he approach the girl and ask what she want from him.

The girl stared at him with raging fire on her eyes, she take a deep breathe and said…

"I want you to die!" the girl said and immediately went gone. Kanata was very stun at that day he can't believe what he just heard the word die makes him dissolve from the thin air and that was the last day that he saw the ragged girl. For him he couldn't forget those raging eyes the eyes that is very mysterious.

**warrior81491**: Thanks for the previos reviews i really appriciate it...even some of them is criticism I still like it gave me more knowlage to write. well now i'm working on the next chapter... hope you'll stay tuned... please review.... thanks in advance....


	4. Revenge?

**warrior81491**:I'm sorry that this chapter was uploaded late because of some personal problems...hope you understand. now here is chapter 4 hope you'll like it...

**Chapter 4- Revenge?**

Miyu was busy preparing her self she was about to depart to her work, she prepared all her stuff and uniform and everything that is necessary for her job. Along her busy time, someone knock on her door she was irritated to open but she has no chose so she immediately unlocks the door.

"Hello Miyu! How are you?" A girl with a pretty brown curly hair and having a perfect figure body that catches Miyu to puzzle.

"I'm fine and who are you by the way?" Miyu said questioned.

"I'm Mika your friend and your neighbor, remember?"

"Oh, Mika! Now I remembered, so please come in and take a sit. How are you now?" Miyu's eyes brighten up because she quickly detected that this girl is her childhood friend. Miyu was really amazed of her friend look she was astonishing and boasts with a very social look. She was rich now and she was very different from the past.

"I'm fine! You look much prettier now, I never wonder that many of our neighbor from the past adore you!" Mika said smiling and stared Miyu gladly.

"Thanks! Your also look more pretty, no I mean fantastic! Ahmm I wonder why your different now…I mean your rich and how could-it-be?" Miyu ask frankly and her eyes were simmering of interest.

" Now your asking, its too long to tell a story for now…I think your going to your work so I'll just say that meet me at the coffee shop next to your working area and there I will state my story" Mika said still smiling.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot…ok I'd be there!" Miyu said and move her self from sitting and took her bag pact. Mika was also move from her sit and offered Miyu to have a ride, without any doubt Miyu granted her request.

-At the Pizza House-

Mika drop Miyu at the Pizza House, then Miyu proceed to her work. Miyu was busy serving costumers, mean while…

"Hello Miyu! Its been a while that I never seen you!"

Miyu was stun of that ear breaking voice "Oh, God why did you send this annoying person to me!" she said on her playing thoughts. It was Kanata, who annoyed Miyu. Kanata approach Miyu smiling and his gaze were seductive also like their something that he wants Miyu to do.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me that you want me to pay your car's scratch!"

"I'll take it as a Yes! But your not paying me money!"

Kanata stared at Miyu very well, he look at Miyu like he wants Miyu to mesmerize her very self and also to make her under. Miyu was puzzled and wonder she was upset of Kanata's approach "what the hell! What is this person up to now?" she questioned her self and still wondering. After a while she start to giggle…

"HAHAHA…what do you want for payment my body? You must be kidding me!"

"Of course not! I don't want to make an affair with you!" Kanata said breaking the laughs of Miyu.

"So what would it be?" Miyu said start to get serious and stared Kanata very well. Miyu came closer to Kanata and make rounds with him like she was spying. Kanata smiled evilly and that makes Miyu stop encircling him.

"I want you to act as my girl friend!"

"YOU'RE-WHAT?" Miyu was shock of Kanata's consequence, she wonders if she hears it correctly or not.

"You heard me right Miyu, so deal?" Kanata said and gave Miyu an evil smile.

"HAHAHA…no, no their no way I can deal with that!" Miyu nods and start to move back to Kanata. Kanata stops her via catching her left wrist…

"Don't move back Miyu, or else…" Kanata said threatening.

Miyu stop from moving back "Are you threatening me? What if I doubt with your request what will you do to me? Kill me?" Miyu said sarcastically.

Kanata move forward to Miyu and murmur her "I will not kill you, I make your boss to fired you!" Kanata said evilly, then move to back to Miyu and disappear from Miyu's sight. She was freezing of his threat, her heart pump so fast and she's like going to faint.

For her it was a great dismay if Kanata will do his threat, it is hard to get other work and also it is hard to live without work so she must take care of her work even thought her salary was a bit small. "Do I need to accept his consequence or not?" That the only question that Miyu needs to think deeper.

It was time for Miyu to logout to her work and now she is heading to her locker just to get her things and also to prepare her self for the meeting for her friend.

-At the coffee shop-

"Hello Mika! Sorry that I keep you waiting!" Miyu said while approaching to her friend.

"It's ok, I know that your very busy to day" Mika said politely.

Both if them have tea and cup cakes. There was a silence between them but Mika distract that silence and start to tell her story.

-Flash back-

Mika and Miyu have similarities, both of them have no parents and both of them were having the same situation why their parents were separated. Mika's parents were separated before Miyu's Parents so this mean that Miyu was all by her self when she was teenager, while Mika was all by her self when she was 11.

Mika's parents were separated because of the 3rd party affix. Her mother died because of depression and her father live with other family. Her life became miserable she became ragged and a street child. During those days she was roaming around at the finest village were rich people were living. At that time she was out of her self, unconscious and don't-know-what-to-do, suddenly she across a road, not even realizing that there is a car approaching. She was bump back then, fortunately the one who bump her is the one who sent her to the hospital. At that moment the man who bump her makes some investigation about her, so the man knows that she was an orphan therefore the man pity her so she was adapt. Luckily the man who bumps her was a wealthy but alone man.

After 5 years the man died because of an acute illness, all the wealth that the man have was prearranged to her since she was the only person that the certain man have so she was given a great privilege to own those wealth, that's why she is now rich.

-End Flash Back-

"Really! Now I understand, I didn't imagine that were both the same in the aspect of our parents but your much lucky because even thought you have a hard time to fight your trials still God gave you grace like having treasures and wealth" Miyu said simply.

"Yeah your right Miyu but still I need something more!" Mika said seriously and stared Miyu.

Miyu got questioned and never think that this friend of her was pretty complete is still asking for more "What would it be?" Miyu said to her thoughts. Mika gave her a devilish smile and said to her in murmur.

"I need to revenge, Miyu! I really need it! I need to take revenge of the 2nd family of my father, because of them my mother died in depression and I really hate them, they make my life miserable!"

Miyu was stun of her friend's vocal she didn't know that her friend was having guilt to the 2nd Family of her father and she saw the pain of her friend via her eyes. The situation about mika's parents was alike as hers. Miyu's parents were separated because her mother was a bit ambitious her mother lives them because of the rich foreign man. The difference between them is that Miyu only hated rich mans but never plant guilt on it.

"Huh? Revenge? Are you out of your mind?" Miyu said and ask suspiciously.

"I know now how to get revenge and I know also where this person is!" Mika said determined and getting more suspicious.

"I understand what you feel Mika, I admitted also that I hate my mother for living us because of that stupid foreign bastard. I admitted also that I really hate rich person especially men but I never plan to take revenge of them because I know that if I take revenge I may not earn something and that makes no sense!" Miyu said like giving Mika a realization.

"No Miyu I make my mind now I'm starting to take revenge!" Mika said not even realizing the effect.

Miyu didn't contradict of Mika's plan so she just hope that her friend will not put in danger and also she was hoping that her friend will soon realize what she was doing was wrong.

**warrior81491**: sorry again for taking this to long to update...i can make it up next time! trust me... so please don't forget to review! Ja ne!


	5. Only for this day

**warrior81491**: hello guys...sorry for making this chapter long to update...so here's chpt. 5 hope you'll like it!

**Chapter 5- Only for this day**

This day was very frustrating, she can't believe that her childhood friend Mika was acting different and like she didn't know her now. Laying by her cozy bed, Miyu try to close her eyes relaxing her very self, mean while some thoughts pop-up on her mind. She remembered Kanata's threat, a threat that make her mind burst of anger. Miyu was frustrated of what Kanata did to her.

At that time, she can't sleep because her mind was busy thinking of Kanata's threat. Visualizing the possibilities that well happen if she will refuse, she got tired and fall asleep.

In the next day, everything seems very normal for Miyu; she got up early and went to her work without any distraction. Miyu forget everything about what happen to her yesterday, for her it was a stress, a stress that can make her look old.

This day was a very busy day for her because their pizza house was full of costumers, it was valentines day, a day were couples date and enjoy each others company and most of them went to their pizza house. At 9:00pm in the evening, Miyu finish his work and she was very tired back then suddenly a car stop over to the pizza house.

"Hello Miyu-san!"

Kanata called smiling and looks at Miyu directly to her eyes. Miyu was stun of his presence, for her he was a menace and a grim in her life. Miyu couldn't react because Kanata approach her directly and without any sound Kanata held her both hands and ask…

"So are you willing to do what I ask you yesterday?"

"Huh! Are you nuts? Of course I won't do it!"

Miyu got irritated and she let go her hand from Kanata and proceeds to the stuff room, before she could fully enter the stuff room Kanata shouted and said…

"REMEMBER MY TREAT MIYU? I REALLY MEAN TO DO IT AND WITHOUT ANY DOUBT!"

Miyu freeze for a while and analysis what Kanata said, she felt great intense all over to the man and she admit to her self that she was lose in this kind of battle. She was still standing and even a wink she can't do it because she was shock and she didn't know how to avoid this trap.

In a while Miyu release her self from being trap, she approach Kanata and look at his eyes.

"Okay! I will do it but only a day!"

Miyu said to Kanata, her face was gloomy she was a hell of it like she was deceive by a great misfortune of her life. After she said those words, Kanata smiled widely, he didn't expect that this girl will be trap by his selfish plan and also he didn't expect that this plan would work.

"Great! So let's start tomorrow morning, I'll pick up you at 8am at grand plaza… OK?"

"Alright!"

Without any doubt Miyu agreed to his plan, she was really pest at that time so she didn't contradict, she just agree for the sake of her work.

-In the next day-

Miyu was 15minuets early, she was waiting for Kanata at the grand plaza, after a minuet of waiting Kanata arrived he throw him self from his car and approach Miyu immediately, he offer his hand to Miyu so that Miyu can enter his car gently but Miyu refused, she just help her self without any word.

In the car, silence was all over the atmosphere, they were like deaf and mute, both of them didn't interact each other until Kanata stop the car from the fancy boutique.

"Were here!"

Kanata said while throwing him self to his car, he also help Miyu from going out to his car and again Miyu refuses it.

"Why we are here?"

Miyu ask while looking at the boutique, she was amaze of what the boutique looks, for her it was a dream to go in here and to shop. She pinches her self just testing if she is dreaming or not. The place was terrific and very social only rich person can go in.

"Were here to make over you, besides I don't want to date that look!"

Kanata said while at looking Miyu from head to toe. Miyu got annoyed, for her it was a great mistake to agree his stupid plan but she can't retreat because she was like in the middle of the battle and there is no use to retreat for safety. She has no chose; she must continue what she started and also she must prepared her self from any circumstances.

"WHAT! There is no need to make over me, I think I look ok with this outfit!"

"No! Your look is too normal and I need a social date! Meaning I must rebuilt you from normal person to social one!"

After hearing those words, Miyu's eyes widen, she can't react or neither says a word to refuse. Without any chose she approve.

"Okay, I'll do it!"

"Good girl!"

The stuff of the boutique start to make over Miyu from her hair to her toe nails. The boutique was not only exclusive for clothes but also there is a salon in it, all beauty specialist was in there so there's a big change who every enters their salon.

After an hour of makeover, Miyu came out from the room with an incredible look, she is very wonderful and beautiful; she is like an angel who was descended from heaven. She wears a black and white cocktail dress matching with a silver high heels and a light makeup to reveal her outmost beauty.

Kanata was stun from behind, he was attracted to Miyu's look, he didn't expect that this girl will going to look like this, a beauty that is very rare for the men's eyes and that makes it special. Kanata stared Miyu longer like his eyes were having their own brain.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Is not what you think! Anyway I can't believe that a boyish image will transform to a great chick."

Kanata said like he didn't really appreciate Miyu's formation but the real thing is that he was totally attracted and that expression makes him feel for her.

From behind Mika followed Kanata from the grand plaza to the boutique, from the grand plaza she can't believe that her childhood friend Miyu was dating a rich guy, as far as she knows her friend Miyu didn't like rich people and from she discovered she realizes that her friend Miyu was lying.

**warrior81491**: how was it? well... i'm sorry again that i make this chapter late, i've been busy this last weeks and i have no time to do my writtings so please forgive me...anyway don't forget to review and please check my fanfic account. tnxs in advance guys!


	6. I can’t believe

**warrior81491:** hello again fellow readers...long time no upload..hehehe...anyway your most awaited chapter is here so please enjoy and I'm sorry taking this chapter long...

**Chapter 6- I can't believe**

There was big party at the great mansion, all the riches person in the country were present even celebrities were also there. Miyu can't believe that she was entering the rich man's world even in her wildest dream she never wishes it.

"Why am I here?"

"Attending a party!" Kanata said confidently.

Kanata and Miyu enter the reception, everyone is glimpsing at her like she is an angle descended from heaven. Miyu felt embarrass, she can't even stare at the people who watch her and even socializing she can't interact.

"Just enjoy it Miyu, you're my date now so don't feel ashamed besides you look beautiful tonight"

Miyu was stun on what Kanata said to her, at that time Kanata was looking at the people and his hand was silently holding her the hand. Miyu stare at their hands, she suddenly feel very unease.

"Why are you holding my hand?" she was very unconscious and can't fit her self-right.

"Don't ask why…ok, just keep in silence!"

Miyu just shuts her mouth and then she slowly adapting the atmosphere. All of the sudden, a girl with a pink hair approach her.

"So you're the girl that Kanata date! I didn't expect that Kanata would a cheap girl!"

Kanata and Miyu was interrupt with Christine, she was quite drank in that night and she got angry when she saw her beloved Kanata dated another girl.

"What is it for you Christine if I date? Besides were not on, so please don't insult my date ok!" Kanata said frankly.

"What's with this girl that you like about her? She looks cheap and I'm much beautiful than her!"

"Do you want to know it? Why I date her? Well for you info I love this girl very much and there is no one will interrupt our relationship."

Kanata said it seriously. Miyu was stun of Kanata's statement, she suddenly feel timid. All the folks in room is starting to look at them, Christine got embarrassed and she could not interact with the situation so she left and before she left she gave Miyu and Kanata an anger look.

"Alright! My plan is working—so this mean that no Christine will not interrupt me anymore." Kanata said it to his self-smiling.

After those intense scenes, Kanata pulls Miyu to the garden without any doubt Miyu just followed him.

-At the garden-

"Why are we here?" Miyu ask consciously.

"Well—I would like to thank you for approving my plans and know I'm free from Christine so no more interruption from her will distract me. Thank you Miyu"

Kanata said it seriously and direct. Miyu was a little bit suck on the man she suddenly can't understand him. Miyu look at him directly and said…

"Your welcome!"

That's all she could tell, all her bad expectation on this man was vanish but not fully because she still mad of Kanata's previous actions. After a while Kanata look at her and smiled.

"For me your much beautiful that Christine!"

"Huh? Beautiful? Oh c'mon! That Christine is such a beauty and there is no way that I'm much more than her—so don't be ridiculous"

Kanata didn't argue he just smiled at her. Miyu got distract on Kanata's facial expression, he looks very attractive, and his smile and gesture can't be prevented to look at. Miyu's face become red and she feels un-relaxing and ashamed so she look back to garden and repost her unexplainable feeling that she encounter suddenly.

A silence reign between Miyu and Kanata both of them enjoy the scenery of the garden, its very romantic and a breath taking. All of a sudden, a very fine music distracts the silence of the two and Kanata suddenly feels that he want to dance so he invited Miyu to dance.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Where? Here? I don't feel dancing today."

"Oh c'mon!"

Kanata quickly held Miyu's waist and he began to sway his body to the rhythm of the music. Know both of them were starting dancing and Miyu can't doubt because she also enjoying it.

  while their dancing 

"I thought you can't dance—but unexpectedly you can!"

"Yeah, it's very unexpected to dance again like this"

"Oh really, so tell me, you've been dancing with your boy friend like this?"

"Actually I have no boy friend and I used to dance with my father"

"Ahhh—you have no boy friend? Why? No one court you?"

"Why are you so interested? Don't tell me that you want to court me?"

Miyu said joking. Kanata smiled brightly and said…

"can I?"

"Hahahah…NO!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like rich people"

"Ahhh…"

Kanata suddenly feels upset so he decided to stop dancing. Both of them went to the garden's sits to replenish their selves. Kanata was upset when Miyu stated that she didn't like rich people, for him, he develop to like this girl but its difficult to embrace this kind of girl that didn't like people who were moneyed and unfortunately he directly got rejected and that's very depressing.

Kanata tries to know why she don't like well-heeled person but he was stock with his prospect, for him there is no need to ask question about it because it is very confidential and there is no providence that he may know the real answer.

"What is with this guy? Before he was happy but now he looks very hopeless—he is so unexplainable!" Miyu said to her self. Miyu didn't detect that Kanata was developing to her that's why she can't understand the man.

"What's wrong?" Miyu ask with concern.

Kanata didn't answer; he just stares Miyu deeply and breathes very deep.

"I wish I'm not rich so that I can freely court you and love you" Kanata said in whispered and only his self can hear.

"Are you saying something?" Miyu asked Kanata questionable and look at him wondering.

"Huh? Ahm—No-no-no!"

Kanata was stun and his heart pump fast he become timid, he didn't expect that Miyu heard a sound of him luckily she didn't heard anything. He looks at her and breath smoothly just to relax his inner self.

"So it's late already, its time to go home lets go!" Kanata said smiling.

"Ok!" Miyu said wondering.

-At Kanata's Home-

Laying by his bed he keeps on thinking about Miyu, it was very sudden that he develops to the girl. All of his life only this time that he feels something that is very unexplainable, for him, he is like exploring the sea that suddenly discover something beautiful and that discovery makes him weak and pleasurable.

When he close his eyes or even opening it he only saw Miyu's beautiful face and that makes him wonder and realize that he was deeply in love with Miyu, and that consequence makes him challenge. A challenge to make difference in his life and create something new to him self but its difficult to strive because this girl don't like people who were blessed in money and he is one of them and that makes it difficult to succeed.

"Oh, Miyu! You're really something to me!" Kanata said in great provocation.

-At the hotel-

At the hotel where Mika was staying, she was having tea on her dinning table and thinking of something that is related to her plan.

"Miyu is dating my enemy—and there is a possibility that I can use my best friend for my revenge—but how? How can I bestow this plan for my friend? I don't even know if there were really a couple or not. I need Miyu to be my instrument to pull down Kanata into grave and I profound that only love can make this happen. Once Kanata was deeply in love with Miyu, this is the time that Miyu will left Kanata and if it would happen, I detect that Kanata will be hurt and he himself will destroy his life…hahaha"

**warrior81491:** How was it? Do you find it good? well for I to know your jurasic reaction(joke) and suggestion please click that pretty lavender buttom for review...hehehehe....see yah next chapter guys!


	7. Pretend

**warrior81491**: hello...nice meeting you again...hehehe..anyway..here the next chapter...hope you'll like...

**Chapter 7- Pretending**

"Hello Miyu!" Mika said while waving at Miyu.

Miyu was busy doing her work when she saw Mika sitting while waving at the corner side of the café. Without any doubt, Miyu hurriedly went to Mika's table.

"What brings you here Mika?"

"I need to say something to you, but I think you're busy. Do you have any free time after work?"

"Ahm—let me see…yes I have at 8pm!" said Miyu after looking at her wrist watch.

"Okay let's meet then… in the same restaurant!"

"Okay!"

After their little chat, Miyu went back to her work while Mika went out on the restaurant. Miyu wondered why her friend Mika wants to talk to her, "Was it important?" she muttered under her breath.

After an hour, Miyu was done doing her work and it's about time to meet Mika at the restaurant.

-Inside the restaurant-

When Miyu arrived, Mika was a bit early in the meeting place. Mika waved at Miyu to expose herself on the place where she sat.

"Good evening Mika!" Miyu greeted.

"Good evening, I'm glad that we meet again"

"Yeah, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Ahm—do you remember my enemy?

"Yes! Why?"

"I saw him last night and he was dating a girl…"

"So? What's with the dating thing?" asked Miyu with a big question mark on her face.

"To make this thing straight—I found out that you are the girl I saw last night at the grand plaza and you are with Kanata, my great enemy!"

Miyu was shocked on Mika's sudden revelation of her. "Kanata is your enemy!?" Miyu couldn't believe that it Kanata was Mika's brother in father side and this is quite unexpected.

"Kanata is my half brother—ahm Miyu are you having relationship with him?"

"Of course not! I'm just having some agreement with him last night and besides I already told you that I don't like rich bastard!"

"I know! So, can you tell me what the agreement between the two of you is?

"There is nothing important about it. I'm just settling my debt on him. Actually it happen when I accidentally hit and scratch his car and the payment for that, is a pretend date just to make his suitor free him from distraction." Miyu said confidently.

"He does that!? Wow—anyway can I asked you a favor? And promise that you will do it for me." asked Mika. Her eyes become delicate and convincing.

"What is it?" Miyu said heartily. Mika reach her both hand and told something that made Miyu stunned.

"Well—I have a plan for Kanata. I need you to make him fall in love in you as much as his life and if that happened, reject him, insult him—anything that can make him grieve" Mika acting like a devil.

"Whhaat? I can't do that? How can this Kanata will fall in love me? I can't even dress well or make-up my face. It's really difficult and impossible!" Miyu said very surprised.

"I can help you with that matter, I know that your beauty can make every boy fall for you—so please say yes! I really need your cooperation and I need to take revenge—please Miyu I'm begging you!" Mika started to cry and her face became pitiful. Miyu can't able to say "no" to her best friend's favor. So without any further ado she agreed to it.

"OK! I'll do it, but just once, okay! And if there is a sign that he don't like me… Well, that's the time that I will give-up. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Miyu was convinced, so she must do it just for the sake of her best friend.

-At Miyu's house-

Miyu can't believe on what she get into. For her, she has no choice and besides she doesn't want her best friend be dismayed because of her.

"Oh, God! Please help me with this task. I know that this is wicked because it's a revenge. I do this because I love my best friend and I don't want her to be dismayed so please Lord! Forgive me for doing this." Miyu prayed very profoundly, she hope that this consequence will go on smoothly as it planned.

Miyu, rationalized every singled detailed and steps of the plan She also realize the possible interaction that might come-up when she attached herself to Kanata. After she set the plan, something on her mind popped-up, "What if I fall in love in Kanata? What would I suppose to do? AHHHHH—I hate to think that way, I strive not to let it happen." Miyu can't able to think the other possible things that might occur.

If she will fall in Kanata, there's a possibility that she can't able to reject him, it'll fail her best friend's plan and also their friendship will be broken.

-Kanata's place-

After their date, Kanata felt a sudden strange on his own self. He felt uncomfortable when he thinks about Miyu. He's like being trap with his own feelings and can't take Miyu's image out from his mind.

"What's happening to me? I think I'm in love? But how?" A lot of question flooded all over his mind. He is completely irradiated with his feelings and definitely can't think of any solution to solve.

Kanata took a shower. He replenished himself to refresh his thoughts. He also tried to forget his early feeling for Miyu. For him, he can't love her because he already knew that Miyu don't like him and there's no way that he will be accepted by her, in fact he appealed as a menace to her.

"What did I do to myself? I'm so stupid of thinking negative thoughts—I know that there is a way that Miyu will have special feeling for me, and I'm hoping for it." Kanata decided that he'll start to change his character. He promise to himself that he will strive first before he retreat, because he see realized that he felt something special to Miyu and that is love.

-Weeks later-

Weeks of preparation and settlements, Miyu decided to make her heart – 'hard and strong'. Her mission is to make Kanata fall in love in her and she must completely go all over the plan with no doubts.

Miyu was at work when suddenly a fancy car stops in front of the pizza parlor. With on a great surprise Kanata is the one who went out from the car. Miyu panicked. She knows that this is the perfect time to do the plan, so she swiftly went to the rest room and prepare herself. She puts a slight make-upon her face to be looked seductive and brush her long blonde hair.

A perfect timing, Kanata was about to open the door when Miyu went out from the rest room. Kanata went in and he found himself captured by Miyu's beauty. Miyu was very truly attractive. He can't put his eyes off from her, she's totally gorgeous.

"Hello Miyu! Long time no see—I didn't expect that you've change a lot" Kanata said in very surprising expression.

"Yeah—kind off" Miyu was very conscious to herself, still she didn't know what would be her next step.

"So! Hmmmm--- how are you by the way?" Kanata is still looking at her, amazed and felt attracted to Miyu's majestic beauty.

Because of the great nervousness. Miyu can't able to answer Kanata's query directly. Instead of facing him, she looked in the other way and split her answer "I'm fine and a little bit different from now—if you didn't notice it…" a cool but nervous sound came out from her mouth.

Kanata stared at Miyu. He looked at her questionable. He noticed that Miyu act differently and not like other times when he approached and talked to her. He always expects rejection but now--a different Miyu was in front of him.

"I notice it very well—you change now Miyu, not like those past time that you always snobs me, shout on me like a moron and sent me out from this firm." said Kanata surprised.

A timid smile came out on Miyu's face. She looked at Kanata. As she looked at him she noticed that Kanata was a totally a hot fellow. Who has a good well built body and a gorgeous face. "Oh my goodness! He's much cuter that the last time I saw him — I thought pretending to like him is difficult, but I'm wrong -- pretending not to like him is much more difficult. "Miyu muttered to herself."

**warrior81491**: thanks for reading this chapter...and thank God that ate ahvs..help me correcting my mistakes..."thanks ate!" well, i wont promise to uplaod early the 8th chapter because i'm so busy with my studies now...so just wait for it guys...and thanks again for you future reviews...please don't for get it! okay!


	8. Just tell me the truth!

**warrior81491:** Taadaa! Here's the next chapter sorry that it takes to long to update...hope you still support this fic. Anyway this fanfic will come to an end...I just want you to know that I really appreciated your undying support and the comments that I've received it keeps me ongoing thank you guys...

**Chapter 8- Just tell me the truth!**

Miyu and Kanata sited opposite to each other,they were very silenced only their eyes talked. They stared each other, waiting for some to broke the silenced-- Miyu take a deep breathe, she's now breaking the silence that reign within them.

"Sooo!—why are you here?" Miyu ask timidly.

Kanata looked at Miyu directly into her eyes and gave her a little smile that makes Miyu wondered and felt something differenced "I just want to see you" Kanata said direct. Miyu was surprised—her heart steed fast "w-why—do you want to see me? I already paid my dept...so there is no way that I'm having a another affair with you" she was totally freaking out, she felt butterflies on her stomach. She answered him like a fast moving cycle.

"hey-hey! Hold on a sec-- am not here to ask for the payment—i already know that you've already pay it..." Kanata wave his hand like a cartoon, he got tense on their conversation "What am I thinking!-- why did I said those words----grrrr I hate my self" he debated him self. He was blushing when he looked at Miyu again.

"_Shocks! She is so beautiful_" Kanata suddenly felt wants and desire, he was deeply attracted to Miyu, he do miss her from weeks of absence and he really want her that much so without any second thoughts Kanata suddenly invited Miyu to a dinner...

"Miyu, go out with me!" Kanata split it out form his deep breathe.

Miyu was in deepen thought "_is he asking me out? Oh my gosh, I think my plan of attracting him works" _Miyu smiled at him and said...

"okay!"

Kanata smiled happily, he held Miyu's right hand and kiss "thank you--" then he smiled again. Miyu was stunned, she didn't expect that the man was so gentle "_OMG! He's so sweet—no!no!no! This can be true , I must not fall for him, I must not--" _ her eyes widen and her mind was twirling around, she was totally confused of her situation.

"I see you at 8pm in the restaurant" Kanata said then he left.

Miyu preferred herself in the middle of shock, she didn't expect that her plan in attracting Kanata boom.

Before Miyu went to the meeting place, she first meet her friend Mika for some updates about the plan. They meet somewhere behind the restaurant. Mika was spying if her plan will work, she instructed Miyu something that could made everything will flow perfectly. Miyu, analyzed everything this will help her to succeed.

"I know this plan will go perfectly as planned" Mika was enjoying the sense of succeeding.

Miyu just keep her self in silenced. At that time, she was very dismay and felt conscience to Kanata. Her friend look at her "Are you OK?" Mika ask her wondering. Miyu felt awaken in the real world when her friend called her attention.

She look at her friend seriously "Do I need to do this? Kanata is out of this, I mean he didn't know the situation that you've passed, he is very innocent in everything that had happened to you" Miyu explained, in those word she just said, it made her heart beat fast and now, she realizes that she's now defending Kanata.

Mika's eyes narrowed of what she heard from Miyu "_what the?" _ she murmured. "hey! I thought we already have an agreement" Mika ask suspiciously. "My conscience is tolerating my mind to reflect" Miyu was in great in devour to succeed herself in filling-up the planed that her friend made. Miyu didn't expect that her friend starts to cry "I thought you—understand me Miyu" Mika said between her tears, while Miyu look at her friend crying she suddenly felt pain in her heart—she was in middle of critical situation. She felt sorry for her friend, she wants to help her but it is very hard because she knows that someone will soon be hurt or destroy and she don't want to expect that especially to Kanata.

"Past is Past Mika, even if you succeed you can't have any returns from it!" Miyu explained.

"how can you said that to me—huh? Don't tell me that you fall for that guy—i know, you've change so suddenly because you know that you love Kanata and you don't want to see him hurt—am I right MIYU?" Mika said while wiping her tears—she sarcastically smiled to Miyu after then.

Miyu's eyes widen—her heart beat fast ,she can't response to Mika's statement. _"how could I response?" _Miyu question her self. "OH—why can't you answer me? Silence means yes!" Mika defended, she became more historic and sarcastic. Miyu just can't answer her question—she just can. Mika continue to questioned her "TELL ME! Miyu why? Why can't you do my favor—Why, it is so sudden?" Mika exaggerated it, she want Miyu to tell the truth.

"OKAY FINE! I LOVE HIM!" Miyu split it out from her inner feelings—now, she finally realized that she was falling for the rich bastard and now, she was proud to expressed it to her friend. Mika was stunned "How could you? I thought you don't like rich people" Mika felt disappointed and dismay for her friend that turns to betrayed her.

"Miyu, you betray me—you betray me!" Mika said it and quickly walkout, but before she walkout she leave Miyu a heavy slump on the faced (-slump-). Miyu stand and cried, she couldn't expect that will happened.

At the restaurant, Kanata was patiently waiting for Miyu _"were is she?" _he asked him self. A minuet later, Miyu arrived "Hello! Sorry I'm late" Miyu greeted Kanata—she looked at the guy and smiled. "Well—hello, i thought you've already forget this date" Kanata profound, he was very glad that Miyu accept his invitation.

While Kanata stared at Miyu he notice that Miyu's eyes were red and baggy "What happen to your eyes? Are you crying?" Kanata asked her worried. "NO-this is nothing—is just a dust" she explained simply. Kanata looked at her worried—he seems he disapproved Miyu's explanation, for him Miyu cried because of something and that reason—he wants to know what was it.

Miyu noticed that Kanata stared at her, eye to eye "Don't look at me like that" she irritably speak. "I think you've just cried—why?" Kanata suddenly asked. She didn't expect that Kanata was so suspicious, in this matter, so she didn't answer-- she looked down. Without any privilege, Kanata held Miyu's chin—this unveil Miyu's sad face.

"I just thought-- that you need to let that problem be blown, I mean you need to talk it out—I'm here, welling to listen"

Miyu stared Kanata, she was stunned and didn't know if she will tell or not _"talk to him? What would I be telling—i tell him that I just cried because I defend him from my friend ? " _ she murmured. Now, she decided to keep silenced.

"it seems that you didn't want to talk about it—i understand, I'm just to worried about you"

"You're worried about me?" Miyu sensed that Kanata told her the truth and truly he seems so worried about her.

"Yes, actually Miyu—I have something to tell you" Kanata start to speck serious.

Miyu's heart pound fast—she didn't know why-- "tell me what?" she simple responded.

Kanata stared her beautiful eyes then he slowly said "I LOVE YOU, Miyu". Miyu's eyes widen, she was stunned of what she heard-- she just can't believe it, she just can't--

"Its been a while that I fully realized—that I fall for you, the closer I'm with you is the closer my heart felt for it—I love you so much" Kanata confidently express his feeling to Miyu, he didn't mind that he is to fast or exaggerate—the important is he confess his true feelings.

Miyu was in the stage of shock, she can't compromise the situation _"NO! This can't be—I love him too but—I don't too--" _ Miyu can't think directly because her mind was blazing with consciousness... "_this must be stop—i can't love him-- his rich and I already promise my self not to fall for a guy in a high standard, but-but---I love him—what would I do--" _Miyu continue to wonder, until she stand up from her chair and said this words to Kanata "Kanata, I'm sorry—i just can't accept your love, I just can't" Miyu run out from the restaurant, there she left Kanata wondering and can't react the situation...

"_Miyu,why? Why can't you understand me?" _Kanata was in deep consciousness, he can't believed that Miyu lived him from behind—he just can't understand _"Do you still hate me?" _single tears came out from his eyes.

While Miyu walk from the busy street-- her tears were now flowing "_Kanata—I'm sorry, I just can't accept it –I love you too—but...but--" _she could express what she felt in that day—she was so depressed and annoyed, how she wish that this situation didn't exist. Pride is the main reason why she can't accept Kanata's love—she was still obsessed of her past.

At those intimate scene that had happened last night, Mika saw those intensed scene—she just can't believe what she saw that night—she didn't expect that Miyu do that, all she expect is that she will be happy in that night—happy in the sense that she will be in her love one. "Poor, Kanata—now you feel the pain and hurt—but still it is not enough wait until theres still more--" Mika evilly smiled. She was so happy about the situation so she decided to visit her dearest friend Miyu.

Miyu was in her home—she didn't go to work she just leave her self alone and lonely—depressed with her mind and body. While she was sitting on her couch, someone knock on her door...she opened it and there she saw Mika smiling so evilly.

"What are you doing here?" Miyu was so surprise of Mika's presence. Mika went directly inside Miyu's home "Hello—how it feels? Happy? Sad? Depress?" she look at Miyu directly. "So you already saw what just happen—if you think that I do it because of you—well your wrong" Miyu phrases it.

"I know—but still I say thanks to you—even thought its not enough still I thank you" Mika said it sarcastically.

"NOT ENOUG? What do mean?" Miyu was struck of her friend statement.

"YUP! You heard me right, its not enough because I have still have a plan to make Kanata destroy"

"How could you! His innocent and why are you telling me, about your plan?"

"I'm just hoping that you'll be going to help me again—hahahaha!"

"Help you? Are you crazy—I'm ain't going to help you and I won't approve you to destroy Kanata—I WON'T" Miyu said it with all her might.

"Very well—now I see how much you love that bastard—I tell you this Miyu, I have no plan to hurt you but you've force me to do this so, be it!" Mika live Miyu a scaring demand. Mika walkout from her house and Miyu was so shock of the situation _"oh my goodness—what can I do!" _ she felt hopeless on this matter she just hoped that her friend wont succeed.

**warrior81491:** How was it? I'm excited to your POV in this fic—so please don't forget to review I really much love it if you do send me—hehehehe...by the way the 2 more chapters will be soon published so stay tuned guyz love you---(sorry in a million times for my undying wrong grammar--heheheh)


	9. I take the risk—just for you!

**warrior81491: **Hello beautiful people...sorry to take this story too long...I mean updated late. I was busy with my school and i had bad chaw this pass weeks, months and days. Anyway, here's the last chapt. hope you like it... I'm really happy that I come back and upload my stories now...hope you still welcome it...and thanks anyway to those reviewers...I love you guys I swer it...(So help me god).

**Thanks to My beloved reviewers:**

**:)r03, jidcocoagirl, missthrutfully, Saber destiny, hitomi Tikeshi, Tenshi no Ai-cchi, Hanisakura, hasini, gAkKuRi sHouJo, '-'Kaori-cchi'-', luna-moongoddess, coLdxcOoL and Ahvs. (big hug to all you guys)  
**

**Special thanks to: Ate Ahvs who edited this chapter...thanks ate....fighting!!!**

**Chapter 9- I take the risk—just for you!**

It was a shabby day for Miyu, she was so terrified of what her ex-friend will do. Miyu remembered the words that Mika spieled, it was a word of cursed that needs to be considered because Mika was a dangerous woman that needs to get rid of--

Miyu didn't report to her work—she just stayed at home and refrain her damn problems. All day long, Miyu was still sympathetic and bewildered towards her feeling for Kanata, and a dash of dribbling thoughts for Mika.

"_Damn it! I hate thinking this things—ohhh how I really hate it!" _she was so horrified on the problems that surrounds her.

At the office, Kanata was out of his own—he always in deep thoughts; he was also confused and hurt. While having a day dream drama—Kanata didn't noticed that someone lend him a letter. At first, he didn't mind it but when he glimpse at it, his eyes narrowed when he saw Miyu's name.

"_A letter send by Miyu?" _he slowly open the envelope...then he silently read the content. At great intense, his eyes struck when the message tells: "_I damped you because I want to see you hurt and destroy. I'm doing this for my friend's favor—I don't love you and I won't try to love you because you're such a ridiculous creature!" _

The message was so cruel and painful—Kanata's feelings emerged to disappointment and hatred. "W_hy Miyu—why? Did I've done something that hurt you--- why did you do this to me?" _saidKanata hysterically. Due to anger, he didn't notice that he already crumpled the paper.

He was so dismay and upset. He decided to go to Miyu's work place.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_______________________________________________________________________

"Sorry but Miyu isn't here, you can leave a message if you want" Wannya said.

It was a hard day for Kanata, his love for Miyu was turning gently to hatred. He supposedly forgetting the thoughts of liking her, but his heart can't understand it. "_Stupid heart!" _He's griming in that instance.

While driving at the long lonely street, something popped-up to his head. He remembered the message he just read…

"Wait!"He suddenly exclaimed._ "Something's wrong about that letter. Did the message say that she's doing it for a friend? But how?" _Kanata thought. Then he stopped his car near the gas station and analyzed everything.

"_I must find Miyu to make this clear" _Kanata hope that his perception is correct, he must know behind these circumstances. He went immediately to Miyu's house.

Miyu was stunned when she saw Kanata standing right behind her door, "W-What are you doing here?" she asked the brunet.

"I came here to see you… well, will you please explain this to thing to me" Kanata handed her the letter.

Miyu took the letter and asked, "What's this?"

Kanata looked at her and said, "Didn't you know that? You send that damn thing to me." Kanata retorted. _"How come she didn't know her own letter? Is this a foul play?"_ He asked himself.

Miyu start to read the letter. She was shocked after she read it. "I-I didn't write this… " she insisted. Kanata looked at her in confusion, "What! If you didn't write that, then who will it be?" he looked her.

Miyu sighed. She decided to tell to the brunet about it. "Kanata, I hate to tell you this, but you need to know. The one who threatened you is--" before Miyu continued her words, Mika suddenly came to the scene. "Go on Miyu, tell everything to him!" Mika shouted.

Miyu was shocked while Kanata was still puzzled on what's going on. He was still in the state of dilemma; his brain can't function well due to a great tension between the two.

"Miyu, who is she?" Kanata asked.

Miyu gulped and cleared her throat. She didn't know where to start but she tried to say shakily, "Kanata, s-she's y-your sister. S-She's the one behind this stupidity." Then she bent down her head and held her hands that were shaking due to nervousness.

"What did you say?" asked Kanata bewildered.

"Miyu is right, Kanata. I'm the one who send you the letter." Mika suddenly said.

"Why? And how?" Kanata asked with curiosity.

"Coz you're the reason why my mother died!" Mika shouted tearfully. "Father left us because of your stupid Mother and you--" then suddenly Mika pulled out her gun from her purse and pointed it to Kanata.

"Mika, what are you doing? Put the gun down!" Miyu screamed. Then she moved in front of Kanata.

"Go away Miyu or you want to die with him...hahaha!" Mika laughed foolishly.

"Please Mika, don't do this!" Miyu started to cry.

"I didn't know, I didn't know that Father had a family before—I just didn't know". said Kanata nervously.

"Now you know." Mika said sarcastically.

"Mika, please forgive me and my dad. I know he felt sorry for what he had done to you and to your mother." Kanata said.

"No! Hah I can't forgive you and your Father---I can never ever forgive you both!" shouted Mika. The tensions inside the house become so strong.

"What will I do for you just to forgive me and my dad?" Kanata begged. Mika walk towards them with a meter of distance while still holding her gun.

"I want you to die Kanata – that's my only wish! DIE Kanata! Die!--" then Mika quickly pressed the trigger.

BANG!!!

'No!" Miyu shouted, she quickly moved herself to block Kanata but unfortunately she was hit by the fast bullet. Miyu was hit on her shoulder.

"Miyu!" Kanata shouted.

He quickly held Miyu's body and hugged her.

Mika smirked and said, "Kanata, look at her die—don't worry you're next…" Mika pointed her gun in Kanata's head and pressed the trigger but before she did that someone grabbed her gun and folded her hands at her back. Mika try to let go but the man was so strong.

"What are you doing-let me go!" she shrugged.

"Call the police quick!" the man commanded Kanata.

"Thank you sir" Kanata extended his hand to the man who helped them out.

"My pleasure" the man responded to Kanata and returned the brunet's handshake.

"Sir, may I know who you are?" asked Kanata politely.

"I'm Jeff-" the man answered. "Actually, I love Mika that's why I followed her whenever she goes, because I want to know why she's acting weird. So now I know." Jeff said worriedly.

Kanata tapped his shoulder. "There will be a time that Mika will understand everything. I believe she was just hunted by her past, that's why she can't move on. Jeff, please accompany her. I know she needed someone to teach her how to move on and forget all her bad memories".

Kanata found himself relief. Everything was understandable, he accept Mika as her sister even if they parted ways. He now understands Mika why she was acting like. He hoped that she will be enlightened and start a new life with someone that cares for her.

"Kanata, I'm sorry for Mika's action. I already told her that she must forget her past and move on to a new life, but I failed. She almost killed her best friend and now she's in jail, how could I help her if she can't help herself?" Jeff was so worried, he really loved her and he's sad on what happened to his love one.

"Jeff, don't worry I'll help you with that matter. I accepted her as my sister even if she'd done bad things to me- I still forgive her." Kanata said encouraging Jeff.

"Thanks- how about Miyu? Would she be able to forgive her old friend?" Jeff asked Kanata.

"I think she will" Kanata replied. Then he went to Miyu's room, where the blonde was still on a stage of recovery.

"Hi!" Kanata waved his hand to lying blonde.

Miyu stared at the brunet. "How are you?" Kanata asked. Miyu smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm okay and you?" she asked numbly.

"I'm fine" Kanata smiled.

"How's Mika?" she asked.

"Still in the police for investigation" Kanata said.

Miyu move her eyes around the corner of the room and sighed, "I hope she will be okay".

"Will you forgive and accept her?" Kanata asked her.

Miyu nodded her head and said, "I'm sorry-".

Kanata smiled. "I understand…"

Then suddenly Miyu freaked and said, "I really didn't mean to hurt you. I was just confused on that time. I tried to act as if I don't care about you, but-but it's hard. It's hard to pretend that I don't love---- it's really hard for me because I swallowed my pride. I always say to my self that I must not love a man like you because it makes me remind of my past and I really don't want to remember it." Miyu cried out.

Kanata looked at her intently. He was happy that Miyu also like him and he was satisfied with her explanation.

"Miyu, I'm really happy that you accepted me behind those undesirable memories of your past. I understand that you really hate a man like me, a man with a wealth that can do anything in just a snapped of a finger. I know you hate it because you think that rich people slaves poor people and can easily destroy people's simple life. Miyu, see me different with them. I can't do anything harm to people who is in low life, I can't do it and I hate to be superior just because I'm rich. I just want people to love me and know me like a normal person."

"Kanata" Miyu stared at him. Drops of tear slowly fall down to Miyu's rosy cheeks.

Kanata cupped Miyu's cheeks and removed the tears out of it.

"I love you, Miyu. Will you accept me for who I am? I'll take the risk just for you" Kanata said with full of emotions.

"Kanata"

"Miyu"

Kanata slowly moved his face to Miyu and he slowly lifted her chin. Kanata sealed Miyu's lips with a fiery kiss.

As their lips parted, Kanata suddenly said, "Miyu, marry me?"

Miyu was shocked but then she smiled at the question and nodded her head. Kanata smiled at her and gave her another sweet kiss.

Miyu and Kanata forgive Mika for her mistakes. Now, Mika live a new life with Jeff. Both Kanata and Miyu live a happy and simple life.

For them:

"_**Past is past and don't let the nightmare of past **_

_**destroy the beautiful dream of the present "**_

_**THE END**_

_**warrior81491: Even if this story had come to an end...please review...no silent reader okay....ja ne guys till next story....**_

_**...THANK YOU TO ALL WHO FAVORITE THIS STORY...  
**_


End file.
